I. Field
The invention relates to a bar rail system configured to create a layer of frosty ice or snowy ice over a sheet of metal using humidity in the air.
II. Background
In New York and other metropolitan areas, there are many clubs, restaurants and bar establishments in close vicinity that compete for patrons, some of which simply walk by the storefront. Therefore, these businesses need a competitive edge. Thus, there is a need for restaurant, club and bar owners to provide accents, displays and other aesthetics which are trendy and attractive to catch a patron(s) interest.
A further challenge with accents, displays or other aesthetics is marrying such devices with usefulness as real estate is at a premium. For example, when displaying liquor bottles on the bar generally such bottles or the contents therein are not also chilled in a manner which is aesthetically trendy and attractive. Such devices should also not encumber the employees when performing their job.